Changing for you
by ImmortalSoull
Summary: Kagome catch Inuyasha and Kikyou in the forest doing much more than merely kissing. What will she do about this situation? What happened to her? Who will be the one to break her barrier to love? No flames plz.


Anime: Inuyasha

Pairings: InuyashaKikyoNaraku, KagomeSess, SangoMiroku

Title: Changes

She sat against the Goshimbo Tree, weeping under the dark clouded sky. A heavy mist surrounding the petit girl as she wept silently with the soft wind. She had no more tears to cry out.

'How could you do this to me Inuyasha? Why aren't you satisfied with me? WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?'

She thought about everything that the retched undead priestess had that she didn't. Her mind reeled back to what Inuyasha had said to her that night before he had gone to...to...meet her…

'She's much more graceful, beautiful, intelligent, and stronger than you will ever be! She is everything you aren't, so don't you ever insult her AGAIN!'

After he had finished through yelling at her, he had run off to meet…HER…that dead bitch had ruined her entire life. The little girl chocked back a sob. It was entirely that bitch's fault. No, no…how could I be so selfish? They loved each other before I even existed.

'Why do you always put other people's feeling in front of your? You are too goddamn selfless! Look at you! You pathetic weakling. Always bawling your eyes out at the sight of Kikyo and Inuyasha together.' 

Her inner voice continued battling with her.

'Inuyasha is right. Look at your face. Tearstained. And you aren't nearly as strong as Kikyo is because you are crying floods. Now what are you going to do. Crying won't magically bring Inuyasha to you. He's gone. Face the truth.'

But She didn't want to face the truth. It hurt too much.

'He doesn't love you, he loves Kikyo. Not you KAGOME, He is in LOVE with KIKYO. You are merely a share detector and nothing else.'

Kagome had made up her mind. Her inner self was right. There was nothing she could do. She had to improve herself, if she can't have Inuyasha's love, she is at least going to become more than people expect her to. She is going to beat Kikyo in every way she can. And she will not let Inuyasha have the pleasure of seeing her pain. She will always love him. But she will always hate him as well.

Kagome furiously wiped her wet face with her sweater and stalked back to the well house. She quietly closed the door and ran to her house and into her room. The nice, soft, easy-going and loving Kagome was gone. Tomorrow, there will be a whole new Kagome.

'Hmm, you definitely have to go shopping.'

The next morning, Kagome woke up to her alarm clock and quickly dressed and looked in the mirror and was fully satisfied. She had on a baggie black Capri with silver chains hanging from the sides and circled her legs, and a low V-cut dark maroon shirt. The shirt ended a little above her belly button. Her ears were occupied with big hoop earrings. She had about 20 thin silver bracelets on each hand and her fingers were decorated with beautiful silver rings. She still had on no makeup since she didn't own any except for a few lip-glosses.

It was a good thing that she saved the clothes her best friend Sara had given her. Sara was a total punk/rocker. She hated preppy girls but made good friends with Kagome and Sakura at camp 2 years ago when they were 14. Sara had given her some clothes that she thought would look good on Kagome, but Kagome had thought they were a bit sluttish/gothish. Ok, they were really slutty, but now, they looked perfect. Kagome made a mental note to call Sara and thank her. Right now, she had no time at all to go shopping. She HAD to get back to Feudal Japan. Her friends (not including Inuyasha) must be worried. She had left without any notice.

Kagome quickly left after leaving her mom a note telling her that she was going back to Feudal Japan, and that she will be back later that day. She jumped through the well and into the welcoming blue light.

She arrived at the village and was knocked over by a crying Kit.

"Shippo, honey, what's wrong?"

'_Way to go with the no more soft Kagome…but I suppose it is ok to go soft on my son, Sango, Miroku, And Keade…and of course Kilala.'_

"Mommy, where'd you go? I was so worried! I thought you got eaten by a demon!"

"Oh, Shippo, don't worry bout me, I can defend myself remember?"

"Yeah" sniff "and Inuyasha is there to protect you…are you ok?"

Kagome had visibly stiffened at Inuyasha's name.

"Honey, I don't think Inuyasha wasn't to protect me anymore. But that's ok, because you will protect me from now on. Ok?"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome didn't flinch at his voice. She had felt his aura coming towards them. Meanwhile, Inuyasha glanced hungrily at Kagome's outfit. She was revealing a lot of skin, in places that are tempting. Too tempting.

"What?"

Her calm reply angered him and he forgot all bout what she was wearing.

"Where the fuck were you? You know how many shards we still have to collect? You are wasting so much time! Fucking bitch!" Inuyasha bellowed down at the crouching girl.

Kagome kept her cool. She needs to keep her temper in check, or else everything would be ruined. "My, my Inuyasha, using such baaaaaad words! Very bad" She teased. Inuyasha's cheek tinged with a shade of light pink.

"Why you.." He was about to retort back when Shippo interrupted him.

"Inuyasha, why do you smell like Kikyo?" Shippo asked innocently as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Inuyasha panicked a bit as he glanced down at Kagome, who looked unaffected by this, and hotly replied "That's none of your business brat." He bonked Shippo on the head and he started crying.

"Stupid cry baby"

Kagome had had enough of Inuyasha's torturing. But she replied to his insults as calmly as she could.

"Shippo, honey, Inuyasha smells like Kikyo because he was with her last night kissing her, after he yelled at me." Inuyasha looked down at her in shock and a flash of guiltiness passed through his eyes. Shippo's eyes widened incredibly and he glared at Inuyasha, Kagome noticed this and continued. " But don't worry Hun, I'm over it. It doesn't matter anyways. Oh hey! I brought you back a present and Sango and Miroku! Why don't we go in the hut and I'll give them all to you." She picked up her beloved son, and walked off, while softly mumbling a 'sit' but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

BAM

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. This was by far the largest hole he had made in the ground.

'_Ow' _he silently thought. _'That mother fucking bitch! How is it possible for the 'sit' to turn out so forceful when she had whispered it so softly? Ugh, too much thinking. That bitch is going to regret 'sitting' me!'_

Inuyasha pealed himself off the ground and ran into the hut.

"Wench! What the fuck was that fo.."

"This is for you Miroku." Kagome smiled softly at him.

Miroku looked at it confused, before asking, "What is it?"

Kagome only rolled her eyes '_he is going to love this and Sango is going to hate me for ever!' _"Open it up. It is a magazine. Specifically a woman's swimming suit magazine. You are definitely going to love this. Ugh, you are so perverted Miroku!"

Miroku's eyes popped out of its socket as he greedily stared at the magazine.

"I am going to have to take that back soon, or else, the people from the future are going to freak out when they find a modern magazine that is 500 years old. Ha-ha."

"Freak out?" Sango cocked her neck.

"Umm…never mind."

"HEY BITCH!" Inuyasha was sick of being ignored.

"Hi."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Whatever…COME ON! YOU ARE SO SLOW! HURRY THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW HOW MANY SHARDS WE STILL HAVE TO FIND?"

"Hmm, plenty."

"THEN HURRY UP! IT IS YOUR FAULT THE SHIKO NO TAMA BROKE! NOW FIX IT!"

"Ok"

Kagome gathered her stuff in 5 seconds and walked off with Shippo leaving a shocked Hanyou behind. Sango and Miroku quietly followed Kagome. They were confused, but they decided to ask her questions after, when she cooled down. Inuyasha stood there watching her hips sway seductively. She turned around and smirked at him "Come on, slowpoke." She winked at him and turned back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O.O so what did you think of it? good? bad? awesome? hmm? lol. review plz! plz! plz! thankyou


End file.
